Love Story
by AnotherBoyRare
Summary: Sentia los rayos del sol en mi rostro,era de dia,no estaba en mi habiatacio... A ya recuerdo! Fui a la mentada fiesta de la novia de kendall,toda la semana se la paso molestando con que fuera, pero porque estoy desnudo? Acaso tuve... Volteo para ver si habia alguien en la cama,si,estaba acompañado... Era de pelo rubio,pero espera! No es mujer,es es kendall! que pero,como? Espero
1. Chapter 1

*narra kendall*

Al parecer Logan empezaba a recordar lo que paso ayer...

Estabamos en la fiesta de Jess,mi novia, el estaba en la cocina al parecer "jugando" con una chica,mientras yo bailaba con Jess. Logan se nos acerco,p cuando termino de "jugar"...

Logan:-Hola kendall y lo que sea que seas tu..

(era mas que ovio que Jess no le agradaba a logan,al igual que todas mis ex-novias)

Kendall:- Mas respeto Henderson!

Jess:- Porque te caigo tan mal Logan?

Logan:- No se... Talvez por ZORRA!

(kendall pensaba que todas me engañaban, siempre me daba la impresion que se ponial celoso)

Kendall:- Ey Henderson! Bajale que es mi novia y no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo

Logan:- Sabes... Mejor me voy! No tengo que estar soportando a esta zorra ni a ti,eres un estupido por seguir con ella!

(cuando Logan me ofendia senti un dolor inmenso en mi interior)

Kendall:- Loguie...

Logan:- No me digas asi! Quedate aqui con esta...

Jess:- agh sabes que Henderson,ya me artaste! Largate!

Logan:- estupida,ya me hiba hahaha y aun asi dices que no esta idiota?

Kendall:- Logan no la llames asi y tu Jess si se va el me voy yo!

ess:- lo prefieres a el que ami? Decide ahora Schmidt el o yo?

*una chica que realmente me ame no me haria escojer entre ella y mi mejor amigo pero yo no lo captaba,quede callado mientras todos me veian*

Logan:-Kendall! Ella o yo?... Sabes que me voy!

Kendall:- no Logan! *le gritaba mientras se hiba de la casa de Jess*

Jess:- porfin! Nos libramos de el, ahora... Quieres "jugar" un poco? *agarrandome de la cintura*

Kendall:- NO! Voy a ir tras mi mejor amigo, el no se merece esto...

*lo que enverdad pasaba era que yo sentia algo mas por Logan,creo que el ya lo ha notado varias veces por como lo veo, el me ve de la misma manera,cuando lo hace me hace muy feliz*

*Narra Logan*

No puede ser verdad que estos sentimientos vuelvan!

• Habia dejado de sentir esto hace meses,pero estan volviendo, los celos, celos de ver a Kendall con una chica y no conmigo! Que diablos digo? Esto es imposible, siento algo por el pero lo tengo que ocultar,si es que quiero que me siga hablando...

• Cada vez que lo veo con una chica quiero morir, dejar de estar en ese lugar o sino sufrire,me encanta su forma de reir, su hermoso cabello, su bellos ojos, que diablos? Ahora? Justo ahora tengo que volver a sentir esto? *abriendo puerta del carro*

Cuando hiba a subir a mi auto senti que alguien me tomaba del brazo... Era Kendall

Logan:- SUELTAME!

Kendall:- no lo hare Logan...

Logan:-sueltame,anda ve con tu "novia esa"

Kendall:- no! Yo quiero estar contigo que no entiendes?

Era verdad lo que escuchaba? Kendall me dijo eso?

Kendall:- Logan me gustas y se que yo ati tambien... Por la forma en que me vez...

Logan:- que diablos dices Schmidt? Estas loco! No me gustas! *bajando la mirada*

Kendall:- mirame a los ojos y niegalo...

Era verdad lo que escuchaba? Kendall me dijo eso?

Kendall:- Logan me gustas y se que yo ati tambien... Por la forma en que me vez...

Logan:- que diablos dices Schmidt? Estas loco! No me gustas! *bajando la mirada*

Kendall:- mirame a los ojos y niegalo...

no podia mirarlo a los ojos y negarlo.. Era imposible...

Logan:- no me gustas... *en tono bajo*

Kendall:- mirame a los ojos...

Logan:- para que?

Kendall:- se cuando mientes, y tu lo sabes bien por eso no te atrevez a verme a los ojos...

Logan: *mi unica reaccion fue alzar la mirada y besarlo,el momento en el que mis labios tocaron los suyos,fue algo inexplicables,jamas lo habia sentido,algo que me encantaba y no queria que parara, pero tuve que hacerlo,por el bien de ambos...


	2. Remordimientos

"Remordimientos"  
Logan recordo toda la noche anterior,Kendall lo pudo notar,entusiasmado tomo delicadamente la mejilla de Logan,se acerco para besarlo,a lo cual Logan se alejo y empujo a Kendall,causando que se derribara hacia el :-Logan...¿Qué te pasa?  
:-¡CALLATE! ¿¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICIMOS!? {Logan le dijo enfurecido y al borde del llanto por culpa del enojo}.  
Kenda

ll:-Claro que me doy cuenta,fue lo mejor que eh hecho y... {Logan le interrumpio}  
:-¡CALLATE! Esto fue un error,jams debimos hacerlo.  
Kendall:-Loguie...  
:-No me llames asi!  
Kendall:-Logan,¿Porque estás asi?  
Logan:-Porque esto esta mal!  
Kendall:- ¿Esto? ¿Qué sintamos algo por el otro?  
Logan:-Yo no siento nada por ti! Estaba borracho!  
Kendall:-Porfavor Logan! No tomaste mas de 4 copas,¿Te enborrachas tan rampido ahora?  
:-¡DEJAME SCHMIDT!  
Kendall:-¿Te arrepientes de esto?  
:-SI! Esto jamas debio pasar! No te amo!  
Esto ultimo lastimo demaciado a Kendall,lo dejo con el alma en el piso.  
Kendall:-Ok,si no me amas no tienes nada que hacer aqui...¡VETE!  
Logan pudo percatar que la voz de Kendall tenia mucha tristeza y dolor...  
:-Kendall,yo lo...  
Kendall:-¿¡QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE!? ¡LARGO!  
Ahora el que hablo no era Kendall sino su enojo.  
Logan se acerco a Kendall,tomandolo de la barbilla y levantando su cara,lo proximo que sinti Logan fue su cabeza pegar contra el suelo,Kendall le habia golpeado del enojo de lo que dijo y todo por la culpa de el "Esto no esta bien,¿qué pensaran los demas?"  
Logan se levanto de el suelo,sin mirar a Kendall que paso de tener su mirada llena de ira a tener una inmensa tristeza por lo que le causo a Logan,el chico que esta para el en todo momento,el que se arrepintio de haber dicho cosas que pudieron dañarlo...  
Logan habia aceptado su error pero Kendall era el que estaba enojado ahora,sintio su mundo venirse abajo cuando vio que una lagrima caer por el rostro de Logan al levantarse,ambos cometieron errores esa mañana pero Kendall cometio el peor de :-Loguie...perdon yo no...  
:-Callate idiota,te odio,no te quiero volver a ver!  
Kendall:-Pero...pero...  
Logan salio ya vestido de la habitacion hacia su carro,Kendall salio detras de el,le gritaba a mas no poder,pero Logan lo ignoro y arranco.

{Pensamiento de Kendall}  
SOY UN IDIOTA!Como le pude pegar a Logan? El se hiba a disculpar,pero mi estupido orgullo tubo que ganar la pelea«en ese momento rodo una lagrima por la mejilla de Kendall»Tengo que pedirle perdon,no me rendire hasta tenerlo.  
{Pensamieno de Logan}  
Debo de olvidarlo,sacarlo de mi vida totalmente,yo sabia que esto jamas podria ser,es un idiota,su orgullo le impide escuchar,ademas...lo que pensaria la gente...el me dijo que a el no le importaba,a mi tambien dejo de importame,antes de que...no Logan! Tienes que olvidarlo,por mas que sientas algo hacia el,lo tienes que olvidar! Ahora secate las lagrimas que podrias chocar...  
«Al hacer esto,Logan se encontro con la chica con la que jugueteo en la fista de Jess»  
Logan:-¡Hey!  
xxxx:-Hola Logan! Pense que no te volveria a ver despues de ayer...  
Logan:-Pues aqui me tienes Lucy,y te debo algo,ayer no pudimos disfrutar,sube que lo haremos ahora.  
Lucy:-Ok Logan «dijo sensualmente(? Bien piruja la mushasha e_e»  
{Logan estaba dispuesto a hacer todo contal de olvidar a Kendall}  
Logan:-Oh,oh,Lucy...  
Lucy:-¿Si...Logan?  
Logan:-Dime,quieres tener algo mas tardado y excitante en la cama o algo rapido bebajo del volante de mi carro?  
Lucy:- la segunda no suena mal...  
{Pues haber dejen les explico,em um,logan le propuso a Lucy que si queria tener sexo en su cama o queria pues em tener oral(? En ese momento,osea em,ella bajaba,le bajaba el cierre a logan y pues agaraba su... Em bueno ya entienden no? Bien pirujo Logan}  
{Kendall}  
Caminaba por la ciudad cuando me detube porque pude ver el auto de Logan,corri hasta el,lo que vi me tomo con la guardia baja,Logan gemia de placer,tenia los pantalones debajo y la cabeza de una chica subia y bajaba en su entrepierna.  
El alma se me fue del cuerpo al ver como Logan tenia sexo con una chica en su auto a plena avenida despues de lo que pasamos,al parecer es verdad,no me ama.

Ok,espero les guste el capitulo que les dejo el dia de hoy.  
Mucha confusion y frustracion,Kendall violento,Logan pirujo y Lucy la mushasha caiente se aprovecha de la situacion e_e.


	3. Confesiones

Despues de que bese a Kendall,decidi irme,me tuve que separar rapidamente ya que estabamos aun enfrente de la casa de Jess y habian demasiados chicos en la fiesta,no queria arruinar la vida social de Kendall...

Kendall:- porque paras? Pense que te gustaba...

Logan:- y me gusta,pero mira donde estamos,aqui estan muchas personas, si seguimos arruino tu vidas social,me tengo que ir...

Kendall:- Me voy contigo...

Logan:- pero y Jess?

Kendall:- crees que despues de esto volveria con ella?

Logan:- pero es tu novia...

Kendall:- era,aparte,quiero pasar la noche alado de mi mejor amigo *sonriendo*

Logan:- Kendall esto esta mal,tienes una chica que te espera adentro...

endall:- Logan,porque esta mal? Acaso no sentimos lo mismo? Despues de este beso me hiciste muy feliz,mi vida cambio en menos de 30 minutos,pero me encanta este cambio,aparte Jess ya a de estar "Jugando" con otro tarado,al fin, es una zorra!... *riendo*

Logan:- *riendo* enserio? Es verdad?

Kendall:- si logan quiero irme contigo, me fui de la fiesta por perseguirte...

Logan:- yo decia que porfin aceptas que es una zorra *riendo*

Kendall:- ay Logan :B puedo ir contigo?

Logan:- no tienes que preguntar...

*narra Kendall*

entonces Logan fua y abrio la puerta para que entrara a s coche,el jamas lo hacia...

Logan:- *arriba del auto y en el asiento del conductor* adonde desea ir esta noche señor de henderson? Perdon digo Schmidt hahaha

Kendall:- a "La Cabaña"

Logan:- "La Cabaña"?

Kendall:- Si

Logan:- *la Cabaña es un viejo lugar abandonado,mas que una cabaña es una casa muy grande, tiene mas de 10 habitaciones,la historia de ese lugar es que unos jovenes digamos,con ganas de xxx

fueron al bosque a buscar un buen lugar,solo y alejado de todos,mientras hiban por el bosque,encontraron una casa abandonada, decidieron "jugar" dentro de ella,le contaron a sus amigos de esa casa,y todos empezaron a ir,arreglaron toda la casa para que

fuera mas comodo, ahora es una casa,arreglada,como cualquier otra,pero con la diferencia que los jovenes la usan para tener sexo,todos los jovenes al salir de la secundaria resiven su llave de entrada,y ahora hiba a ir a ese lugar con Kendall!*

Kendall:- que? Te asusta lo que te puedo hacer? *riendo*

Logan:- *riendo* deverias tenerme miedo tu ami si es que voy contigo...

Kendall:- entonces que esperas?

Logan:- nada,sino que es muy rapido para "la Cabaña" no lo crees?

Kendall:- ok,ya que, y entonces adonde quieres ir?

Logan:- a "la Cabaña"

Kendall:- quien te entiende? No que no querias ir?

Logan:- jamas dije eso,dije que era muy rapido,vamos,platiquemos y veremos que pasa (;

Kendall:- ok,oh veamos, *metiendo su mano a la bolsa de su pantalon* aqui esta!

Logan:- que?

Kendall:- mi llave para "la Cabaña" *riendo*

Logan:- ok,pero...

Kendall:- pero que?

Logan:- pasaremos un rato afuera platicando sobre todo esto,lo prometes?

Kendall:- ok,despues nos metemos a coj..

Logan:- *interrumpiendo* e.e' primero veamos que pasa! Tu, caliente *riendo* me besas y ya me quieres violar,quiero hablar,despues nos metemos y vemos que pasa,lo prometo...

Kendall:- ok *riendo*

*Narra Logan*

La verdad es que estaba nervioso,ahora sabia que ambos nos gustabamos,y posiblemente tendriamos sexo esa noche :$,yo aun era virgen, algo que kendall sabe bien...

*Narra Kendall*

Por dios,le confese a Logan lo que siento,no lo puedo creer! Pero tambien iria a "la Cabaña",Logan aun es virgen haha,querra entregarse a mi? Yo bien sabia que cuando decia que "jugaba" con chicas no lo hacia...

seria el primero en disfrutar de ese miembro, es grande,yo lo se,puesto que e visto a Logan cambiarse en los vestidores de la escuela y en su casa,Logan seria capaz de entregarme lo que a guardado por 18 años? Haha

*Narra Logan*

kendall sabe bien que cuando presumo tener sexo... Miento. El es el unico que a visto ?i "Loganeitar" asi le puso el tarado cuando la vio por primera vez e.e',la ve casi todos los dias en los vestidores escolares y en mi casa haha

camino a "la Cabaña" estabamos platicando muy comodamente, com siempre,pero esta vez era muy diferente, mientras manejaba Kendall me decia "te amo" o "te amo loguie bear", yo solo me sonrrojaba y contestaba con un "yo tambien kendi",el mejor viaje de todos

me besaba,trataba de acariciar pero me alejaba, el al ver esto ponia "ojos de perrito" para que quitara esa cara lo besaba en la boca,mientras estabamos jugando con todo eso escuchabamos musica,hasta que llegamos a "la Cabaña"

al llegar a "la Cabaña" bajamos ambos del auto y el me agarro de la mano y caminabamos juntos a el patio trasero de la casa,en ese lugar habia un hermoso lago al que yo ya habia hido varias veces a nadar...

caminabamos sin importar que nos vieran,ya que es raro que dos amigos vallan solos y sin chica a ese lugar, amenos que fueran pues gays o bisexuales,lo que nos veian nos veian raro,pero no nos inportaba,sus deducciones eran correctas,hibamos a tener sexo

dos hombres,juntos en ese lugar,sexo gay, pero quise ir lento...

Logan:- desde cuando?

Kendall:- desde cuando que?

Logan:- te gusto...

Kendall:- pues es una historia rara,recuerdas ese verano en el que te rompiste tu pierna y estube cuidandote todos

los dias y noches? Cuando dormi todo un verano en la misma cama que tu?

Logan:- como olvidarlo! Fue el mejor verano de mi vida

Kendall: bueno,pues recuerdo una noche en la que me estaba bañando y te lastimaste,como estabamos solos en tu casa,sali

del baño para ver que te habia pasado,estaba completamente desnudo pero no te incomodo para nada,te cargue y te puse en tu cama y te cure,me veias un poco raro,como enamorado pero eso me encantaba... Cuando estaba completamente desnudo me besaste...

y dormi desnudo contigo *riendo* y asi comenzo todo ...

ewe ¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Perdón por abandonarlos así no fue mi intención solo que me olvide de que tenia una fanfic JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA creo que eso no da risa :c perdón en verdad, aparte, ya tenia guardados de aquí al cap pero puej no pude subirlos ewe pero ya volví y hoy hago maratón cortito pero maratón.

Atte: el idiota que se olvido de su fanfic :c


	4. La primera y ultima vez

Kendall:- dime... Desde cuand te gusto Logan? Logan:- ummm veamos,esa vez que entraste a la piscina publica y por accidente casi te ahogas,yo te di repiracion boca a boca, y en ese "beso" por asi llamarlo me empeze a enamorar de ti (:

Kendall:- owww loguie eres tan... Tan cursi que hasta empalagas e.e' Logan:- pero asi te gusto! Kendall:- puedo probar tu piel?

Logan:- despues, ahora otra pregunta... Que pasara con Jess y con nosotros? Kendall:- con Jess todo termino,lo nuestro apenas inicia (; Logan:- pero... Tenemos que ocultarlo,vernos a escondidas como pareja? Eso no seria bueno.

Kendall:- y porque tendriamos que escondernos? Te importa lo que piense la gente? Logan:- si,y mucho... Lo que piensen de mi ayudara a mi futuro. Kendall:- no tu futuro lo haces tu,puedes ser diferente a los demas y tener un buen futuro *pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Logan* Logan:- mira quien es el azucarado ahora *riendo*

Kendall:- alguien tiene que ser el sensible en la relacion no lo crees?

Logan:- cual relacion? Oye bro apenas nos decimos la verdad y ya somos pareja? Yo se que eres un mujeriego que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que camine,coma o respire! No quiero arriesgarme a ilucionarme contigo y luego perderte por tu calentura! *riendo*

Kendall:- pero esto sera diferente logan,tu me conoces desde que eramos bebes y sabes bien que si me enamoro,lo hago de la mejor manera,y contigo me enamore,es raro! Lo se,ambos somos hombres,pero estos deseos por ti son tan incontrolables...

Logan:- ya vez,caliente solo quieres cojer :B *enojado* Kendall:- Logan! No te enojes,si quisiera cojer me voy con cualquier mujer y ya! Crees que vendria con mi mejor amigo? La unica persna que me entiende y esta conmigo en buenas y malas? Dame una oportunidad si? *haciendo ojitos de perrito x3* Logan:- mmmmm ok *besandolo* ve a la habitacion,yo en un momento voy (; Kendall:- entonces... Logan:- exacto,anda ve y alistate (;

Haciéndose camino hacia la habitación que compartían, Logan empujó la puerta y fue bienvenido con la visión de Kendall tendido sobre la cama con nada excepto sus boxers verdes

Logan se dirijia hacia su amigo quien lo recibio con un calido beso,kendall tomando de la cintura a Logan, lo llev hasta la cama de la habitacion... Donde logan quedo encima de el, entre besos Logan le dijo a Kendall en el oido: "seras mio y yo tuyo esta noche, hazme perderla" (se referia a su virginidad)

Eso fue suficiente para Kendall. Se sentó y estrelló sus labios con los de Logan, deleitándose con el chillido de sorpresa que Logan dejó escapar. Sin embargo, antes de que Kendall pudiera llevarlo más lejos, Logan lo empujó hacia la cama, cerniéndose sobre el por unos segundo antes de abalanzarse por otro beso. Sin embargo este era uno lleno de pasión, con Logan mordiendo el labio inferior de Kendall como una manera de pedir acceso, el cual Kendall complacientemente dio. Logan succionó en el labio que acababa de morder antes de que su lengua se adentrara dentro de la boca de Kendall. Sus lenguas pelearon por el dominio con Kendall ganando hasta que Logan empujó sus caderas hacia abajo. Sus bocas se separaron porque la cabeza de Kendall caía hacia atrás y dejaba salir un gemido.

Logan tomó esto como una oportunidad de empezar a besar y chupar el cuello del rubio. Él se hizo camino desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oído donde chasqueó su lengua contra la piel donde el oído se conecta con el cuello. Él sabía que este era un área sensible para el rubio, así que lo siguió haciendo hasta que Kendall se retorcía debajo de él. Recorriendo sus manos hacia abajo del cuerpo de Kendall, Logan levantó y sacó la playera del chico de debajo, deleitándose con la vista que obtuvo después. El cuerpo de Kendall se llevó el aliento de Logan, músculos tensándose mientras Logan pasaba sus manos sobre ellos. Alcanzando el elástico de los boxers de Kendall, Logan regresó sus manos para jugar con los pezones del rubio. Se sonrió a sí mismo al escuchar a Kendall chupar el aire; obviamente nade le había hecho esto antes.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Logan se llevó el bulbo derecho a la boca y empezó a chupar agresivamente mientras Kendall se aferraba a los negros cabellos de Logan. Logan cambio de posición de modo que estuviera presionado contra el bulto que amenazaba con desgarrar los boxers de Kendall, antes de inclinarse y llevarse el bulbo izquierdo a la boca. Una vez que sintió que su amigo estaba feliz, Logan se movió más al sur, deteniéndose en el elástico de los boxers de Kendall para admirar la visión debajo de él. Los ojos de Kendal estaban oscuros y llenos de lujuria, mandando un escalofrió por la espina de Logan, su pecho se elevaba ásperamente y su polla palpitaba contra los confines de sus apretados boxers verdes.

Bajando los boxers lentamente, Logan quedó impresionado por el tamaño de la erección de Kendall cuando esta saltó de sus boxers. La polla del chico rubio debía tener al menos veintidós centímetros de largo y muy gruesa, liquido pre seminal goteaba de la punta. Inclinándose hacia abajo, Logan engulló la cabeza de la polla de Kendall en su boca, sus papilas gustativas se pusieron en sobre marcha mientras lamia el líquido pre seminal de la abertura. Enrollando su lengua desde la punta hasta la base, Logan empezó a bombear su cabeza de arriba abajo, causando que Kendall empujara sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando mas de su verga en la caliente boca de Logan. Kendall tenía que darle un punto a Logan por su falta de reflejo de vomito. Frotando sus dientes sobre la piel sensible, Logan se deleitó con el gemido que abandonó los labios del rubio. Sintiendo que el orgasmo de Kendall se aproximaba, Logan empezó a chupar más fuerte, repetidamente frotando sus dientes sobre la verga de Kendall ocasionando que empujara sus caderas; gritando el nombre de Logan cuando dios una última estocada y vació su carga en la boca del chico pálido.

Soltando a Kendall con un sonido audible, Logan trazó patrones en el estómago del rubio, maravillándose como los músculos se tensaban cuando eran tocados. El chico pálido llevó su dedo perezosamente hacia abajo del estómago de Kendall, pasando por su semi erecta verga y hasta su entrada. Circulando la entrada, lentamente Logan empujó su dedo a través del orificio, frotando el estómago de su amigo para que se relajara. Cuando sintió que el rubio se había relajado, Logan empezó a empujar su dedo y a sacarlo del apretado hoyo. Agregó otro dedo cuando sintió que Kendall estaba listo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, causando que Kendall diera un grito ahogado y se empaló solo en los dedos.

Considerando a Kendall suficientemente preparado, Logan sacó sus dedos y escupió en su mano, frotando la saliva sobre su erección antes de alinearse frente al agujero del rubio. Empujando lentamente, Logan sintió que Kendall se tensaba, pero él volvió a frotar su estómago para ayudarlo a relajarse. Sintiendo que los músculos alrededor de su verga se aflojaron, Logan empujó aún más, sintiéndose crecer más cuando pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de Kendall. Finalmente, empujó hasta el fondo, pausando para permitirle a su amigo acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Cuando sintió que Kendall empezaba a empujar sus caderas hacia él, Logan lo tomó como una señal de que se podía mover y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Saliéndose, Logan volvió a entrar lentamente, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca del rubio. Acelerando sus embestidas, Logan pronto se encontró asestando dentro del chico más alto haciéndolo gemir y gritar en sus brazos.

-Logan, justo ahí. –Gritó el ojiverde cuando Logan golpeó su próstata. Haciendo nota de esto, Logan aceleró sus embestidas para golpear la próstata de Kendall repetidamente haciendo que el chico alto gritara el nombre de Logan. Una estocada especialmente fuerte hizo que el más alto llegara al límite y se viniera sobre su estómago y el de su amigo. Sintiendo como el agujero de Kendall se apretaba alrededor de su longitud, Logan embistió una última vez, llenando al chico rubio con su venida. Saliéndose, el par se colapsó, prontamente se durmieron.

Unas horas después, Logan se despertó…

ACLARACIONES.

La escena de sexo salvaje 1313 69 no es mía, una amiga me dijo que me ayudaría, me confíe y acepte, gran error, como no se le ocurría NADA se puso a leer para que ''tuviera ideas'' leyó una fanfic acá de una gringa y le pidió permiso de tomar esta parte, dijo que si, yo apenas me entere hoy y pues, ya después les subo una versión alternativa del capituló (¿


	5. Déjalo entrar

«Narra Kendall»

No te ama,no te ama,me repetia una y mil veces mientras veia como estaba a punto de terminar,veia a Logan con tristeza y a esa tipa con odio,derrepente Logan volteo hacia donde yo estaba,solo sorio...

Su sonrisa,su hermosa sonrisa,esta vez no era de felicidad,era,era de venganza,¿Me trataba de decir que jamas sintio algo,que puede estar sin mi,que realmente me quiere fuera de su vida?

Preferi irme,Logan ya no era parte de mi vida.

«Pensamiento de Logan»

Solo vi a Kendall irse,senti unas ganas inevitables de reirme,pero sentia algo,no felicidad,todo lo contrario,tristeza,me dolio verlo asi,pero si voy a sacarlo de mi vida teng que hacerlo saber que no lo necesito.

«Kendall»

Porfin en casa,soltero,hoy antes de que Logan despertara,corte con Jess,subire a dormir no quiero pensar en el...

xxx:-Kendall..despierta amor.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien me habla? Acaso sera...

Kendall:-¿Logan?

xxx:-No,soy tu mamá¿porque seria Logan?

Kendall:-Por nada má.

MamáK:-Ok,vamos ven a comer.

Kendall:-No tengo ganas ma,mejor saldre a la plaza,despues regreso.

MamáK:-Ok,pero regresas pronto.

Kendall:-Ok má.

Despues de eso sali de la casa directo a la plaza,parece que el universo me quiere matar!

Justo entrando a el puesto de CD's estaba el,con aquella zorra agarrados de la mano,bueno esto lo deja todo claro,ya me olvido,y yo hare lo mismo,en ese instante llame a Jess.

Jess:-Hola?

Kendall:-Hola,me equivoque,fue un error terminar lo nuestro.

Jess:-Lo se,supongo que quieres que regresemos.

Kendall:-Exacto.

Jess:-Ok

Kendall:-Estoy en la plaza,que tal si vienes?

Jess:-Claro amor.

{Fin de la llamada}

Entre a la tienda,no le preste mucha atencion pero creo que Logan me veia,es un idiota

Jess llego,apenas la vi me lanze y la bese como nunca antes.

Logan nos vio,su cara estaba roja del enojo y los celos,punto para Kendall.

La tome de las manos y dije...

Kendall:- Oh mira! ¡HOLA LOGAN! (dije gritando)

Logan:- ¿Hola...Kendall?

«Pasamos a narracion de Logan»

El que me esta hablando?¿Porqué lo hace? ¿Que parte del ALEJATE no entiende?

Kendall:-Hola bro«Bro?Despues de tener sexo me dice solo un "Bro" ok,estoy celoso de verlo con esta zorra,olvidalo Logan,el ya no te pertenece»

Kendall:-¿Como estas?

Logan:- Bien ¿y tu?

Kendall:-mmmm pues bien,amaneci genial hoy,sabes hacerlo increible «WTF! ERES UN ESTUPIDO KENDALL,tengo que solucionar esto»

Logan:-Entonces si te sirvio el masaje que te di antes de irme a mi casa? «Salvado»

Kendall:- Si Logan,eres genial con eso.

Lucy:-¿Logan no me presentaras?

Kendall:- «HAHAHAHA no puede ser,pinche celosa»

Logan:- Oh,claro,Kendall ella es Lucy,mi novia,Lucy el es Kendall,un amigo.

Kendall:- ¿Ella es Lucy,la que dijiste que es una zorra?

Lucy:-¿¡QUÉ!?

Kendall:-Eso dijo Logan.

No hize nada,solo me quede asombrado por lo que Kendall dijo,no me movi hasta que Lucy dijo:

Lucy:-Sabes,me voy!

Logan:-¿¡qué!? No! Espera!

Kendall:-Perdon,no sabia que no le decias eso de frente *riendo

Loga:- MAS VALE QUE CORRAS!

Kendall:- Bye amor,tengo que huir si quiero vivir.

Sali disparado persiguiendo al tarado de Kendall,agh lo odio! Cuando lo alcanza se encerro en un cuarto y le puso seguro.

Logan:-KENDALL! DEJAME ENTRAR!

...

Holuuu, aquí sho su buen escritor Jorgeeeee ewe no se que poner ahora como comentario so, disfruten, este fue el ultimo cap del maratón e.e


End file.
